


Банная вечеринка

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Genital Piercing, Graphic Description, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Шинву завидует. Кинк на пирсинг Такео. Шинву исполняется 18 лет и он устраивает банную вечеринку "голышом".





	Банная вечеринка

Неугомонный Шинву сподвиг всех свободных мужчин, обитающих в доме директора на своеобразную "банную вечеринку" в честь своего восемнадцатилетия. Только для мальчишек, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
Естественно, сам директор и его особенный подопечный, ученик которого одноклассники знали только под именем Рэйзел, были вынуждены отклонить приглашение, по вполне понятным остальным членам большой семьи, соображениям. Истинному ноблесс как-то не пристало голому находиться в окружении галдящих взрослых мужиков и не достигших официального совершеннолетия озабоченных подростков. Да и не солидно как-то.  
Взамен этой ощутимой потери, домовладелец делегировал сразу троих модифицированных и троих молодых ноблесс. Сэр Кэриас-ним должен был за всеми приглядывать.

Вечеринка устраивалась в снятом на весь вечер родителями Шинву бассейне с собственной парилкой и сауной, а также душевыми кабинками и мини-баром.  
В принципе, это был какой-то частный клуб, что не помешало отцу юбиляра, крупному международному бизнесмену обо всем договориться с владельцами заведения.  
Не хватало разве что приглашенных "девочек", но ведь это же не мальчишник перед свадьбой, все успеется.

Такео расположился немного в стороне от основной компании, вероятнее всего по привычке. После объявления основного девиза вечеринки – «никаких трусов, все купаемся голыми!» снайпер слегка поморщился, но плавки все же стянул.  
Сначала все застеснялись, но потом попривыкли, перестали коситься на чужие члены. Вскоре все разбрелись по своим привычным кампаниям.  
Только Шинву внезапно решил отколоться от своих одноклассников – Икхана и Региса.  
Он немного бесцельно покружил по просторному залу и нерешительно остановился возле кресла, где расположился Такео.  
Что-то необычное в облике молодого охранника притягивало его взгляд, так что Такео, слегка задремавший под привычный галдеж ребят, почувствовал это и вопросительно поднял брови.  
Как и сам охранник парень даже в бассейне не расставался с некоторыми украшениями, например, с металлическими колечками в ухе.  
\- Можно? – тихо и нерешительно пробормотал парнишка.  
То, что интересовало мальчишку определенно находилось в районе значительно ниже пояса.  
Охранник кивнул и слегка раздвинул ноги, чтобы гениталии свободнее располагались в промежности. Мошонка слегка обвисла, а член вытянулся поверх яичек, Такео провел ладонью по слегка напрягшемуся стволу, так чтобы можно было обнажить головку.  
Парень кинул вороватый взгляд на остальных и засмущавшись придвинулся ближе.  
\- Это называется «ападравия», - спокойно пояснил охранник, демонстрируя на нижней стороне пениса блестящий маленький шарик с крошечной бирюзовой каплей внутри серебристого ободка.- Если бы прокол шел горизонтально, тогда это называлось бы «ампалланг».  
Шинву попытался, но так и не смог отвести глаз от этого странного, но восхитительного завораживающего зрелища.  
\- А это, - гладкую металлическую поверхность так и хотелось потрогать. И не только украшение, но и украшенное пирсингом тело тоже, - это снимается?  
Мужчина усмехнулся и левой рукой приподнял головку члена. Слегка отодвинул крайнюю плоть и продемонстрировал мальчишке крошечную титановую шишечку внутри уретрального отверстия:  
\- Теоретически – да, у меня – нет. Если мне вдруг захочется избавиться от этой штуки, то тогда придется вырезать с «мясом».  
Такео пожал плечами «мол, сам не пойму, чего это мне взбрело в голову сделать проколы в таком …щекотливом месте» и слегка нахмурил тонкие, изогнутые словно крылья птицы, брови.  
Мальчишка по-прежнему не мог оторвать взгляда от аккуратного, лениво покоящегося в руке Такео, пениса. Как бы-то ни было, похоже это пристальное разглядывание его гениталий нисколько не смущало и не возбуждало этого странного молодого человека.  
Его спокойное лицо казалось по-прежнему сосредоточенным на каком-то важном внутреннем психологическом усилии, но внешне оставалось почти безмятежным. Словно это обнаженное тело вовсе не принадлежало ему одному, а было, например, частью скульптурной композиции в авангардистском музее.  
Шинву приблизил лицо к этой манящей ярко-синей точке на члене Такео…  
\- Не сейчас и не сегодня, - деликатно, но решительно остановил его безрассудный порыв Такео. – Может потом, когда тебе исполнится двадцать один и ты будешь официально считаться совершеннолетним.  
«К двадцати я и сам себе сделаю что-нибудь супернавороченное этакое, - мрачно пообещал самому себе уязвленный Шинву. – Может быть у меня даже будет больше».  
Что у него будет больше, чем у Такео, он еще не решил, может придется носить какую-то штуку, чтоб увеличить размеры, а может быть просто, обойдется большим количеством проколов.


End file.
